


Connection

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise encounters a shirtless rosie





	Connection

"Rosie?"Annalise called out

She got no response so she called out his name yet again

"Rosie this is urgent I need to speak to you"Annalise yelled out

"Pippy wanted me to help her with some wedding planning"Beaumont told her rushing over to her side

Annalise blushed after seeing her friend shirtless he wasn't necessarily a bad sight

Beaumont was a very handsome man she couldn't deny that

"Cap wants us to head over to his office asap"Annalisa said once she composed herself 

"Well he can wait" Beaumont replied

Annalise sighed in frustration "I''m not in the mood for games Rosie"

"Where's my brother?"Pippy said walking out of her room into the living room where she found him'

"Right here"Beaumont said to her'

"Boy put a shirt on"Pippy tells him'

"hard work pays off sis work hard play hard"Beaumont tells her

Donna walked in the room just in time she handed her son a black t shirt 

Annalise watched as Beaumont put the shirt on slowly 

"Thanks Mom"Beaumont thanked Donna

"I love you my precious son"Donna replied giving him a motherly hug 

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"Tara said raising a brow over at Pippy

"There's a connection between them that's for sure"Pippy muttered

"Look at her face she's giving him heart eyes"Tara whispered over to Pippy

"My brother swears they are just 'friends'"Pippy said to her

"Friends my ass"Tara scoffs

"Ain't that the truth"Pippy replied 

"Darlings you two look absolutely stunning"Donna embraced her future daughter in law and her daughter

"Mrs.D you are amazing"Tara responded 

"Everyone in this room is equally amazing my beloved" Donna says holding Tara's hand squeezing them

"I'm being serious"Annalise said to Beaumont

"I can see that"Beaumont said


End file.
